Blistering Idiots
by tunafish
Summary: Yami and Yugi are throwing a party for a new house they're moving into soon, but Ryou struggles trying to get an indifferent Bakura to come. BakuraxRyou, lemon in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou trotted along home with his bag of groceries; a resupply of assorted fruits and vegetables, bread, meat and lots of milk. Lots of it. The weather was teeter-tottering between humid and windy. Mm, nothing beats like hot air whipping across your face, Ryou thought. The sun had begun to set when he arrived to his doorstep, rummaging through his pockets for his keys. However, before he could grab onto them, the door flew open revealing a scruffy-looking man with nothing on but his boxers. His eyes were dazed but not without a hint of malicious tones within them.

Before, Ryou could speak; Bakura grabbed the grocery bags out of his hand. Thrilled to see Bakura finally giving a helping hand, the younger man's face lit up only to drop almost immediately when Bakura furiously looked for and grabbed the 3 milk cartons and walked back inside, leaving a messy array of groceries on the floor.

Ryou picked up the groceries that fell on the outside of his doorstep and closed the door with a sigh. He picked up the remaining ones and put them back in the bag, only to throw them back out on the countertop in the kitchen.

"Hey."

Ryou shrieked at the sudden voice.

"Hoooo-ly, no need to scream."

"I didn't scream. Just don't pop out like that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got me homo milk." The older man held up a carton and threw the other two on the countertop to emphasize his clear concern.

"Yes?" Ryou looked at the milk carton in question and wondered what could be wrong.

"I don't want homo milk. Get something else."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's gay."

Ryou stared in disbelief. "You refuse to drink this…because you think it's _gay_? I do hope you realize that it's just homogenized milk, nothing to do with the sexual orientation at all. Even if it did, last time I checked, you're pretty g-"

"-Oh Ryou, continue on and I'll trash your car. Remember Darcy?"

Ryou winced when Darcy was mentioned. The 1991 red Chevy Caprice was his first. It was run down, but he cherished it with all his heart and lovingly named it. However, it was ultimately destroyed after Bakura rammed it into some guy who flipped him a finger on the freeway.

"It was on sale, Bakura. Can you just deal with it?"

"I'm not drinking it."

"Well, I can't either. You know I hate this stuff."

"That's too fucking bad, then." Bakura threw the carton he was holding onto the countertop and walked back into his room.

"Bakura! Ugh, geez." Ryou looked at the milk cartons. What the hell was he going to do with them? Go back to grocery store and say 'Oh hey, I'mma just return these milk cartons back to you because my boyfriend is a homophobe'. Bakura was driving Ryou nuts and the heat in the house that was beginning to form was not helping either.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket while he was storing the milk cartons in and the rest of the groceries into the fridge.

"Hello?" picked up Ryou.

"_Hey, it's Yami. Just confirming if you and Bakura are still coming."_

"Oh, hey. Yeah, yeah. I'm still in. I'll double check with Bakura, but I'm sure he's still coming."

"_Alright, see you soon."_

Yami and Yugi were throwing a party in celebration to the new house they were moving into. Ryou never saw the place himself, but Yugi said it was very homey and in a small neighbourhood, that's only a short bike ride back into the heart of Domino City.

Ryou, however, lied about Bakura. The older one hated such a cheesy party setting. Any party as a matter of fact; even the underground, drunken, junky types that society would usually bump him in with.

"_A party? You want me to go a _party_? Oh yes, let's go to a party, so I can immerse myself in alcohol and drugs with a bunch of egotistical dimwits with half-baked social skills and we can all paint each other's shoes with rainbow coloured vomit. And hey look, there's those girls from school, who's always _constantly_ demanding respect from people, wearing 4 inch squared of clothing over there! I think this is an absolute appropriate time to give them that now." _…Bakura would describe. One might even dare call him a hipster, although whoever would, wouldn't be able to see the next sunlight.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was uneventful. Ryou did his homework while putting on anime in the background. Not a single word from Bakura was heard and Ryou was beginning to wonder what the stubborn bastard was up to. After finishing his homework, Ryou turned off the anime and cleaned himself up before heading into the bedroom.<p>

A gust of A/C air blew in Ryou's face and left him with goose bumps. On the bed, a body was sprawled across, leaving only an ounce of space for Ryou himself. The younger boy frowned and sighed. Ryou quietly left the room with a slight shiver. The temperature of his body slowly went up as he took out a thin blanket and a pillow out of the closet. The white-haired boy settled on the couch and lied down. Fucking Bakura and his long arms and long legs.

* * *

><p>It was hot. Too hot. It was fucking unbelievable. Ryou silently damned himself for being too generous to wake up Bakura. Ryou took off his shirt and pushed the blanket slightly off his body. Ryou took a brief glance at his cellphone. It glared 12:49am back at him. Ryou groaned and despaired for the next 7 hours of constant, sweaty, uncomfortable fidgeting he'd be doing. Feeling drowsy again, Ryou decided to go back to sleep.<p>

After a few hours into the humidity, footsteps could be heard through the living room. The figure looked at the sleeping Ryou.

* * *

><p>"Nngh, aah.."<p>

"You like that, babe?"

"Mm, ahh…Yeah…-What." Ryou looked down to witness Bakura licking his nipples. "B-Bakura! Wha…You…," Ryou was becoming exasperated. "…Bakuraa…please, I'm so tired. Stop violating me in the middle of the night. A school night, at that. Just because you're suspended doesn't mean you can just drag me down with you. I actually _want_ a future."

"Stop whining, I'm just making use of my possessions or else it'll get lonely and sleep on the couch."

"I'm not your fucking property for the whatever-ieth time, Bakura. I was only on the couch because some idiot was taking up all the space of a king sized bed. This…stupid fucking idiot…"

"What about him?" Bakura teasingly asked, until he noticed Ryou tears.

"This idiot is always stubborn…so evil. Doesn't even welcome me home, or help me with my groceries after making me buy milk for him and then complaining to me how it's too fucking _gay_. What the hell is that supposed to mean? What about my $6.90? How do you think it would feel if it knew it didn't have to been spent on stupid milk that no one's going to drink? Huh? I mean, I could've spent it on something else…like, gum or something…-Damn it…!" Ryou groaned and sniffed. The mixture of heat and sleep was hitting him hard.

"…What? Oh jeez, why are you such a blistering love sap? What do you want me to do? _Apologize_? Give me a life's fortune, and that won't ever happen."

"Let me sleep…" muttered the younger boy, clearly going to be knocked unconscious in a few seconds.

Bakura stared at Ryou before the younger drifted off.

"Hmph…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEAH, SO first ever BxR fanfic. Yay. I'd never have started if it weren't for some fabulous others I've fangirl'd my way through that influenced me. I'm still pretty new on how about to write Ryou and Bakura's character. I've been witnessing mostly 'sweet, kind, vulnerable' Ryou and 'violent, this-is-me-giving-a-damn, malicious' Bakura…So basically their actual characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Herp derp.**

**Anyways, readers could probably notice me trying to sneak in some sex scene at the end, but I actually have never written an actual lemon, so that's me avoiding it! Yay!**

**I'll be continuing this for one more chapter (or two, less likely though), so please, please, please, please review on what I've done so far or else I'll be biting my nails on paranoia until they become non-existent! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xx**

**[PLEASE READ JULY 26th UPDATE ON MY PROFILE IN REGARDS TO LEMON FICS]**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

Damn that Bakura.

"…-san? Can you answer the question?"

"What?" Ryou looked up to see several faces of his peers and teacher look back at him.

"_cough_Three_cough…_"

"Three…?" Ryou replied.

"Correct…_Mutou_-san. As for you," the teacher looked straight at Ryou, "please do not sleep in the class. Detention if I catch you one more time."

The bell rang, and everyone scampered out of the class. Ryou quickly apologized to the teacher before following suit.

"No wonder your skin's been looking smoother…" Ryou looked behind him to see Malik walking up to him, along with Marik who was busying himself winking at girls, earning the older Egyptian an elbow to the rib.

"Hey! That hurt…" complained Marik. Malik shot him a glare before returning to Ryou. "So how long's Bakura suspended for?"

"I don't fucking know…Forever? Sure, let's go with that. And second of all, we didn't fuck. He just tried to at 4 in the morning," Ryou slammed his locker shut and headed out. He needed to do laundry, make dinner, continue homework, go save the fucking world; all without Bakura's help. Ryou could never understand Bakura's insensitivity. Why couldn't he loosen up and care a little? Why would Bakura date him if he doesn't know the fundamental basics of a relationship?

"Heeeeeeeeey, I've got an idea. Let's go drink off Ryou's sorrows," Marik chimed, almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah! Why don't we do that? Karaoke, too! Just the three of us and Bakura can go fuck himself at home alone," exclaimed Malik.

"We're doing that tomorrow remember? Yami and Yugi's thingy is tomorrow."

"No, no, no, no. Think of it like prep for tomorrow! We won't get smashed or anything. Marik will drive!"

"Whaaaat?" whined the older Egyptian, "That means I don't get to drink!"

"Exactly. So what about it, Ryou?"

Ryou thought about it for a moment. Get a little drunk. Drown away thoughts of Bakura. Fun times.

"Sure."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"BOKU-TATSU TE-N-SHIIIIIIIIIII…! CHI SHIBUKI DOKUDOKU DOKURO-CHAN~"<p>

"MAKE HIM STOP."

"R-Ryou! I think we should go hom-"

"-BOKU-TATSU TE-N-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SHINZOU DOKU DOKU DOKURO-CHAN~"

"Why I fucking outta'-" Marik stood up and was ready to slap the microphone off of the white-haired boy's hands until Malik stopped him.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down, Marik. Ryou! Stop sing-"

"**FUNDE SHIBATTE TATAITE-KETTE JIRASHITE TSRUSHITEEEEE~ **_(I'll trample on you, tie you into a bondage, and beat on you)_"

"_I'll_ fucking trample you RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>- ding dong-<p>

"Nnguh…?'

-ding dong-

"Nnnnnguh…!"

-ding dong-

Bakura was livid. The man stomped down the stairs to the sound of the doorbell, ready to kill the bastard who had awoken him from his sleep. Bakura angrily went to the kitchen and grabbed a hold a sharp butcher knife.

Bakura threw the door open and it smashed the wall as it swung open. "HEY," Bakura presented the knife in front of his victim threateningly, "You better have **fucking** good reason waking me up, you dipshit."

"Baku-rah~ 3!"

"What the he-" Ryou lept forward and latched himself onto Bakura, not before the older man quickly threw the knife to the side to avoid stabbing the drunk boy.

"C-Careful! What the fuck is wrong with him!" Bakura turned his attention to Malik who looked as equally murderous as Bakura was before.

"You," Malik looked at Bakura with eyes that could bite flesh off effortlessly, "treat your goddamn boyfriend better." With that said, Malik stomped down back to the car awaiting him, slamming the door shut and the vehicle drove away.

Bakura watched as the two Egyptians drove away before slamming his own door shut.

"'Ey, Baku-chan, why are you sho angry~?" slurred Ryou. He let himself out of Bakura's arm and skipped his way to their bedroom with Bakura following suit, making sure the boy didn't tumble back down the stairs.

When they entered the bedroom, Ryou twirled around and face the taller man, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling their chests closer. Bakura remained silent but gave the younger man a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Huggin'." Ryou nuzzled his face on the soft but firm flesh, right by the area where Bakura's heart hid behind. "Dun bee angry."

"I'm going to bed," Bakura tugged the boy off him, suspiciously half-heartedly however, as even though he had even strength to effortless pry the other off of him, Ryou was still able to hold onto Bakura.

"Nuuu…," whined Ryou, "You haf no right to be ahngry." The drunken mess tipped toe and reached for Bakura's lips. The older man remained unresponsive however, continuing to look down on his boyfriend trying to kiss him, the alcohol still evident through his breath. "Kish, kish~" Mooching his lips onto Bakura's,

"Why were you drinking, for heaven's sake?" inquired Bakura.

"Nope, kish me!" Ryou replied playfully.

"If I do, will you tell me?" Bakura asked, however this time with a mischievous tone to his voice. Ryou nodded, and as soon as he did, the older man crashed his hungry mouth onto Ryou, the former letting out a heartfelt moan as Bakura's tongue invaded his mouth. Rough hands began to travel up to Ryou's nipples, erecting them at the slightest touch. Ryou clutched Bakura's neck and squirmed against the touch before pulling the both of them upon the empty bed.

"You woke me up, and then start to whine to me drunk, then you demand for my cock without reason? This little slut," said Bakura, now latching his tongue on the heated chest beneath him.

"Don't say-ah-like that…"

"Like that?" Bakura teased the boy with the flick of his tongue right above the bulging erection Ryou was having. "You're adorable when you're like this. Although, I admit; a sober, resistant Ryou is even better."

"Don't talk! Keep going…down…!" whined the boy. Ryou was below dignity at this point and there was only one thing on his mind that he wanted to happen so desperately soon. On his own, he hastily tried to get his uniform off, revealing his silky, pale skin that showed evidence of faded marks on them. Bakura licked his lips and began re-applying the same spots to its former glory. Ryou let out a small yelp when the tough teeth bit down on his flesh and hugged his boyfriend tighter, grinding both their erections in frenzy.

Without time to waste, Ryou was stripped of his pants and an engorged cock was placed at the front of his entrance, making the boy quiver as it barely touched him. "Quickly..!" the boy fumed, uncaring of how much of a whore he probably sounded at the moment. With a swift movement, Bakura inserted his large girth into the boy causing the both of them to gasp in ecstasy. Ryou dug his nails into Bakura's skin and urged him to move, which the man graciously did. Together, they moved rhythmically as the older man pounded into Ryou, synching with his breathless gasps. Smothering their lips together once again, Bakura invaded Ryou's mouth with his tongue and explored the wet cavern inside. Tears ran down Ryou's face as the pleasure enveloped him inside out.

"I want to…B-Bakura!"

Sweet essence poured itself out of Ryou and onto his chest. Bakura, witnessing his Ryou in sweet oblivion, came right after, filling up every inch inside of Ryou. Bakura pulled out, earning him a small cry from the boy beneath him.

"Beautiful," he said, before stealing a kiss. By the second, Ryou became drowsy and before passing out, catched a glimpse of his Bakura smirking down at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooo, I didn't want to end it here, but I wanted to update this before people gave up on me! I was basically crying when attempting to write this chapter. Please review and critique or whatever along those lines. Please wait for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan'. (Blahblahblah).**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ryou."

The couple had begun arguing shortly after they've woken up. Ryou brought up the house party for his reason for drinking the other night and the older man went on the defensive.

"What? Come on, Bakura! Everyone would love to have you there."

"_Really _now? Are you sure you're not still drunk, Ryou? You think you guys want a malicious tyrant coming to your little, close-knitted group of superb mushiness? You'll be the life of the party, babe," a mocking grin flaring Bakura's face.

"Bakura, I don't want to argue through this any further. Not everyone holds grudges, or have such horrible impressions on you like you think the rest of the world does. Don't you think people who are willing to accept you should be kept?"

"Don't get all deep and shit with me, Ryou." Bakura started to become irritated and began putting his clothes on. Ryou, however, stopped Bakura as he was putting on his shirt.

"Please, Bakura. Malik is even going! The only man who's basically a clone of you is going! If you're going to be all cynical about it, you can do it with him!"

"Bah! You can't fool me. That crackhead would never go to something like that."

"Not unless Mariku is going."

"Well, serves him right to be whipped."

"Why…I just don't understand why our relationship can't be like theirs. We're exactly like them, except Malik actually shows that he cares for his other half."

"Go date Malik, then. I don't give a fuck."

"No! I…You…I…" Ryou couldn't find any words to deal with his boyfriend. This was such a helpless situation.

"Why do you want me to go so much, anyways?"

"Because," Ryou looked Bakura in the eye, something he grown accustomed to as Bakura's eyes were sometimes frightening, "I want to go out somewhere. Do something together; as a _coupl_e. I don't know if you realized, Bakura, but I actually…actually…y'know…"

"_What?_"

Ryou gasped. The proximity between them was suddenly close as Bakura's ear was right next to Ryou's mouth as if intently trying to hear what the younger one was going to say next.

"I-I…" Ryou froze, not because of Bakura's close presence but because of his struggle to say what he wanted.

"Hmm?" Bakura slowly pushed Ryou back on the bed until Bakura was on top of Ryou, trapping him between his arms. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't believe in conforming to such trivial regulations because I'm in a relationship, Ryou. I won't be doing it anytime soon, either. I'm not obligated to change myself so I can impress other fucking people, or live up a lovey-dovey image." Bakura's voice was deep and despite his words, quite soothing. A small pang in Ryou's chest began to emerge. "I will only do this once. Just for you. You can only hope for it to happen again unless I want it happen. Got that?"

Ryou gulped.

"I-"

The phone rang. Bakura got off a frozen Ryou and picked up the loud contraption. "Whaaaat?" he said in a whiny-voice. "You dipshit, where's your pride?" Bakura continued, jabbing his pinky in his ear.

Ryou stared at Bakura, he's mind was still absent, so he momentarily analyzed Bakura's body; muscular, but not overtly buff. There was lean outline about the man however, possibly associated with his drinking habits and having nothing better to do with his time since he's been suspended.

"Can't believe you actually agreed…Shut the hell up. I can do whatever I want. Let's just fucking, I don't know, get wasted in a corner in their stupid house…." Bakura's voice drifted off into another part of their house. Ryou grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it. He had left the sweet, innocent and fragile personality he had years ago. He was still kind and polite, of course; that still stuck with him, but he changed after being with Bakura for as long as he can remember. Living with a malevolent, snide, pessimistic and overall dangerous being can put a toll on someone. However, he didn't think he could still swoon the way he did earlier. His boyfriend was still hot. Ridiculously hot.

"Hey."

Ryou shrieked, reliving a not-so-long-ago scenario.

"Jeezus fucking…-Look, just get ready. You want to go to this shit or not? I'll be in the car," then the man left.

Ryou sat up. "What? W-Wait, you're actually going?" Ryou yelled out to Bakura. A distant 'whatever' could be heard from outside. Ryou sat in silence. Did he actually convince Bakura to go? Ryou felt proud all of a sudden, that he was able to convince the smug bastard into going with him. Then fear quickly destroyed that.

"W-Wait, you're NOT driving this time, Bakura!"

* * *

><p>"How much did you bring?"<p>

"Enough to be wasted for our next two fucking lives…"

Ryou and Bakura arrived at the new house the same time as Malik and Mariku. While the younger ones in the relationship greeted each other and flew into a succession of discussions trotting along food and beverages, the older ones grunted when they saw each other and maliciously glared at each other bringing in only their own packs of beer. However, they didn't verbally abuse one another as both were quite displeased about how their evening would be wasted.

The four walked up along the front porch. There were hints of flowers blossoming here and there with a small bench off to the left of the porch. Ryou knocked on the door, and the door opened, revealing Yami.

"Hello!" The two obvious ones gave greetings with the other two were less than pleased to be greeted with the sight of Yami, who both claim to be an 'uptight son-of-a-bitch with prissy hair'.

"Yeah, alright, let's just move along, shall we?" Ryou walked past in between the pleasant greetings and into the house. Ryou blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that. Stupid fucker doesn't know his manners yet after 19 years of his life."

"Haha, it's alright."

Mariku glanced at Malik before walking in. Catching it, the older blonde Egyptian sighed. "Hey," he greeted, directing it at Yami. Yami chuckled, "Hey."

"Be grateful I can pull off that much. Don't know about our feisty friend over there, though," Ryou, Yami and Malik stared back inside the house at Ryou, who had already successfully downed 2 bottles of beer.

* * *

><p>The party went through swiftly and merrily. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Malik and Bakura, who was sitting by the other side of the room, seemed to have fun spitting rude and obscene criticism about each other and each other's moms. Ryou peered at his boyfriend, similar to how a mother was watching out for her children during a party, while refilling the snacks.<p>

"Don't worry Ryou." Ryou looked to his side to see Shizuka smiling in reassurance and began to help with the snacks. "He's not a child anymore, and we're all grown up to some degree, right?"

"Yes, but Bakura is different. He's so unreasonable and difficult that I don't think he realizes how it makes me feel. Why can't he just open up to me, only if just a little. I would cry a river to see him show even the slightest affection. Not just goddamn sex." Ryou fumed over his words and noticed Shizuka looking down and slicing apples, smiling. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to spill on you like that."

"It's fine. I get this stuff from Katsuya all the time. Although Mai is on the forgiving side, their age difference can still stir up some problems…Speaking of which, is that Mai with Bakura and Malik over there?"

Ryou quickly glanced at Bakura's direction. Mai was sitting next to Malik, across Ryou, guffawing at some joke one of them made. It wasn't just Mai who joined the two however; he noticed Ryuji and a silent Kaiba sipping on his wine with them.

"Huh." Ryou stared in a confused disbelief. He knew Bakura wasn't void of social interaction skills or anything like that and it wasn't even the notorious _Kaiba_ settling among the group that confused him. It was the fact his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying himself (with others besides Malik).

"Look, things might be better than you expected," Shizuka smiled and brought a plate of apples to the table. She pondered a bit, before grabbing a jar of peanuts and handing it over to Ryuji. "Enjoy," Ryou can hear her say.

…This was very, _very_ weird.

* * *

><p>The hours passed and everyone eventually joined to drink together (except for Kaiba who had left early for business). At first Ryou was amazed at how Bakura was getting along so well with everyone else, until it hit him.<p>

Bakura was drunk. And not pathetic drunk, either. But, piss-drunk. Bakura had downed several bottles of beer, immersing himself in alcohol to null the pain of being at the party (this was what he was assuming). Ryou initially became angered by this, but to avoid causing any problem with the others, he let it go, going as far as encouraging it to have Bakura interact with the others. And it was working.

Hours continued to fly by and it was time for people to go. The cars in the driveway left one by one and right before Ryou drove off, he saw Yami whisper something to Yugi which made the younger one blush.

The duration of the ride back home was silent. Ryou was surprised that Bakura didn't even say a single word to him, seeing how he was drunk and all. Ryou took quick glances at the older man when he hit red lights to see Bakura staring out the window, the red in his cheeks slowly disappearing_." Can you become un-drunk during a car ride_?" thought Ryou.

As they arrived on their driveway, it was already one in the morning. Ryou opened the front door to have it slam back closed and locked as he got in. Bakura snatched his wrists and pulled the two of them into the bedroom, throwing Ryou on the bed. Buttons flew everywhere as Bakura ripped opened Ryou's casual dress shirt.

"What are you doing, Bakura?" Ryou tried to resist, however, the strong arms were holding his wrists above his head and the best he could do was twist and turn, but the attempt was futile.

"A-Are you mad at me, Bakura?" the younger man said. He looked up at Bakura who stared right back down at him.

"You owe me."

Ryou was exasperated. "For what?" With the best of strength, he managed to push Bakura off.

"For putting effort into being happy-go-lucky and having almost the _worst_ time in my life," Bakura spat.

Ryou blankly stared back at the older boy until he got off of Ryou and laid back on his bed who merely waved a hand back, "You knew that I was piss drunk and didn't do anything so don't pretend to act all surprised and shit."

"…I'm not. Well, yeah but…" Ryou couldn't believe that Bakura had put effort into something. Especially in that sort of situation. The only thing Bakura had ever put effort into failing almost every course he had to take and punching some poor guy's lights out and thus getting Bakura suspended.

"Come here." Bakura pulled Ryou onto his chest and held him.

"What are you-"

"-Shut the hell up." Ryou waited for Bakura to violate him, but the older boy did nothing of the sort, other than hold him closer.

Both boys remained silent as Ryou listened to Bakura's heart. It was sometimes a shock to Ryou whenever he heard a heartbeat under Bakura's chest as he expected it to be hollow inside. Why was he suddenly being so gentle? The thought of a gentle Bakura irked him and despite what he had said earlier in the morning, Ryou liked the way Bakura was, albeit a few other obvious things.

What could he be thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le gasp, another chapter! The party snippet was very rushed and it was very hard for me to find a transition from the end of the second chapter to the start of this one. This is because I couldn't think of how to write a short hangover scene without dragging on and boring you guys with unnecessary words. ): Anyways, I appreciate everyone's support for this fic and will definitely have another chapter up by the end of this weekend so stay tuned!**


End file.
